Welcome To The Masquerade
by KissxMyxKeyblade
Summary: Welcome to the Cirque Du Keyblade! A place where the broken are found, and secret talents uncovered, an exotic and magical place where the lives of many are changed, and the hurt can be healed. We all have our secrets here, we all have our talents, and three boys will be saved from a life of torment. Leon/Cloud, AkuRoku, Terra/Ven, SoRiku, and others...
1. The Stage Is Set

"Don't touch him!" Cloud shouted, pushing himself between his father hand and Roxas's face, taking the blow himself. The pain stung but compared to his usual beating it still felt like very little, his father's ring had caught the side of his face, why he couldn't see it in the dim light of the basement he could feel the familiar sensation of warm liquid dripping down his cheek. He was bleeding. It was now that he was glad a person could not see about 5 cm from their face, if Roxas had seen the blood he would have freaked.

"You have me don't you? Isn't that enough?" Cloud begged. He never wanted his brothers to be hurt, he would die before he watched them be destroyed from the inside out by this monster they called 'father'.

"I'm afraid after time even you get dull Cloud, isn't that what happened with your little faggot boyfriend as well?" Clouds winced, no blow his father could serve would hurt as much as the memories of Sephiroth. As their father took a swig of alcohol the room feel into a tense and thick silence, broken by the sound of a phone ring, followed by their mothers weak voice calling

"It's for you dear!" It was clear whom she was talking too, since most the time she tried to ignore the existence of her sons. After all, if they didn't exist then she wouldn't have to acknowledge the fact that she was a terrible mother who allowed her sons to be injured.

"I'll be back and perhaps with a needle!" The man taunted, causing a whimper of fear to fall from Ven's silent mouth, he was a cruel man and knew each and every fear and phobia of his sons, and exactly how to use it. With that, he was gone.

"C Cloud, what's he going to do to us?" Ventus whimpered, his twin brother Roxas holding him defensively. All these years Cloud took the beatings alone, he thought he could keep the pair safe from his mother's ignorance and father's drunken rage. Not anymore. He couldn't save them, not this time. ~He was too weak. They couldn't let them get hurt though!

"We're getting out of here!" Cloud whispered.

"B But we can't" Roxas whimpered, the mental torture and control of their father stopping the boys from running away for years.

"Yes we can! Trust me just come on." Offering out his hand to help the boys up, Cloud swallowed his fears and placed on his poker face mask of courage, one he had been wearing pretty much his entire life.

In his drunken state their father had left the basement door open, allowing a dim stream of light to peak into the basement and light the metal ladder to their freedom. Climbing up, Cloud stared ahead at the open door. The damn trapdoor which appeared in his nightmares and made Cloud shiver. The door that concealed his torment and pain. A door which held secrets he wanted not even his brothers to know about. So as he reached the top of the ladder, he froze. It was so simple to climb over and escape. Yet, Cloud could see it, the invisible barrier that had prevented him from crossing the line without his father's forceful hand, dragging him across.

"Cloud..." Ven was now worried by his older brothers still state. He was petrified and only going through with Clouds plan because he had hold of Roxas's hand, and could borrow his brothers strength. It was that tiny voice that Cloud needed to hear though. He had to break this barrier no matter old or thick. He would not allow his brothers to be broken and damaged by the burdens he himself had been forced to hold. With that Cloud pulled up with all his determination and might, and stepped over the trap door. To anyone else this may of appeared a simple act, but for Cloud it was a step he had never taken. The breaking of his father's mental bonds and a step towards a whole new life. A different life. Just how new and different, Cloud had yet to discover.

* * *

"Squall! It's your turn to get the wood! Come on, wake up sleepy head!" Leon groaned as he was rudely shaken awake by his dear younger brother.

"Fine, Fine, Sora get off!" Rubbing his sleep filled eyes he was greeted by the sight of a young, lovable, brown haired boy , with large eyes and the world goofiest grin. As long as he kept smiling, life will be fine, Leon thought. Sliding out of bed he could already hear the rustling and chattering of busy people outside. No surprise, today was their last show in this world, and everyone wanted it to be the best. He saw Sora begin to walk away as his brain finally began to work.

"Wait Sora! Why do we need wood? I thought we had enough logs?" Lexaeus had gone out the other day and brought back a huge amount.

"Yeh, well, tonight we'll have the big bonfire!" Sora lifted his arms at word 'bonfire' as if to re-enact the large flames lighting up the night sky.

"Also, Axel accidentally destroyed some of the stock when practising tonight's routine." Of course, Leon thought.

"alright I'll go and grab some." He sighed. Axel and his sister Kairi had been close friends with Leon and Sora since childhood, and so Leon was hardly surprised when mishaps like this occurred.

Leon went to the small pile of clothes at the end of the tent, resting against his large collection of swords, knives and blades that he had, or would, use in the show. Slipping on an old pair of jeans, a black vest and his trademark black jacket he was ready for today's chores. He couldn't be bothered with his hair for now, he'd style it before the show, instead Leon settled on tying it up and out of the way. In all honesty he would of cut it years ago if Yuffie had not insisted that he kept it at a slightly longer length.

Unzipping the tent Leon made his way round the rush of people, all of them focused on the mornings chores and practises. Like said before, this would be the last time they were performing at this world, and they loved to make it the best. They had done this for many reasons: A- The people paying them would usually watch the last show, and if done well occasionally they'd get a bonus. B- They like to leave behind a bit of a legacy, so people would watch them next time they appear in said world. And most importantly C- The Circus liked to believe that with each move they were ending one adventure and starting a new chapter in their lives. It was cheesy, but a comforting thought for a circus made up of orphans. Out o the corner of his eye Leon caught the trapezius's Kairi and her girlfriend Namine tying up Sora, practising for his escape master routine. No matter how many times Sora did that routine Leon insisted on watching at the edge of the stage, just so he knew if anything did go wrong he would be there to save his brother in an instant. Finally he reached the edge of Circus Town where the large animal cage's where, inside all sorts of big and bizarre animals lived in high conditions. He noticed Xion quietly going about feeding the lioness, while sat at the edge of the cage was none other than Ringmaster Riku. He was the younger brother of the Circus's leader Xemnas, yet one of the most mysterious men of all. He kept to himself most the time, and while he seemed friendly enough, you couldn't help but feel an air of defence around him.

"Morning Riku." Leon said friendly as he passed the silver haired teen, blue eye flicked from the ground and looked briefly at Leon.

"Good morning." He said, before returning to his thought wherever they were. Friendly, yet mysterious. Some people felt nervous around Riku, but Leon knew at heart he was a good lad, after all, Riku had saved Sora from some serious trouble, and given the brothers a home here at the circus. In all fairness, they owed Riku their lives.

Wandering further into the distant Leon reached the woods edge, and a choice. There were two paths down the woods, one which led to a foreboding looking area, that hadn't recently been walked and was shaded from the sun, the other was much more used, it was light and appeared to lead to pleasant looking pond. Now if this was anyone else they would have chosen the latter. If Leon had done so, he would of walked down the path, collected the wood, and continued life as if nothing had changed. Lived out his life fairly decently, and died an old age. Alone. This is Leon though, and Leon liked the appeal of the shade and isolation compared to the warmth and society. So Leon took the first path, and unknowingly chose a life of heartbreak, love and a whole new adventure, not just for him, but for the people around him. Because Leon is Leon, he saved the lives of three very different people.


	2. Do I Have A Choice?

Hey this is Aiko! 

So this is the second instalment of Masquerade. I would like to give credit to the story Whispers of the Sea, which is a Kingdom Hearts story you should find on here. I recommend people to read it it's really good. That story inspired a lot of my personification of the characters in this story.

Okay as for a list of pairing that I'm planning on placing in here are:

Leon/Cloud, Axel/Roxas, Terra/Ventus, Riku/Sora, Demyx/Zexion and Xemnas/Siax.

* * *

** "Ladies And Gentlemen, We Proudly Present A Picturesque Score Of Passing Fantasy."**

_ "Sephiroth, why?" _

_"Do you love me cloud?" _

_"But-"_

_"After all, I treat you so well, I look after you when your father hurts you. I know all your secrets Cloud. You let me in your heart remember. I do so much for you; don't you think it's greedy to not give anything in return? If you loved me Cloud, you'd do this for me…"_

Cloud awoke in a cold sweat, his eyes wide open searching for some clue as to what was reality. Looking round he saw he was in a dark gloomy cave, his school shirt and trousers barely protecting him from the morning chill. To his side he saw Roxas and Ventus clinging to each other asleep, both under Clouds coat. Finally the memories of the previous day began to return. He and his brothers had ran away from their home, father hot on their tail. They hid in some bushes in the woods, hearts racing and adrenaline pumping as their father was only meters from them, Cloud praying to god he wouldn't spot them. They travelled wearily and aimlessly through dense landscape, only finding the cave by chance and luck. That's right! Cloud had awoken earlier that night due to a similar nightmare, only to see the twins shivering in their sleep, their own school garments just as thin as Clouds. In the end Cloud gave up his coat so they could sleep properly.

Looking to the entrance of the cave, Cloud suddenly spotted a man stood only meters from his self. When did he get here! Instantly Cloud was on the defensive, watching the man quietly with hawk like eyes, while the other still seemed to be getting over the shock of seeing three kids asleep in a cave.

"Who are you?" Cloud turned round to see that Roxas had awoken, and was now glaring at the stranger with a look of a wild animal.

"Whoa calm down kid, I'm not a threat. I'm Leon." The stranger replied, his voice was very deep and smooth like liquid caramel. Ventus slowly whipped his eyes, only just awakening to the tense situation.

"Well if you're not a threat, what are you doing here?" After all it wasn't normal for a stranger to be out in the woods at this time, cloud then cringed at the irony.

"Simple, this property is being rented by the circus, I'm here collecting wood." Circus? Cloud had heard of a circus once before, in a poster some students were looking at back when he was kid. It was full of bright colours and strange people dressed in exotic outfits with loads of makeup upon their face. While it was hard to make out any key features of the man in the dim light he certainly didn't resemble anyone in the pictures. "Now can I get your names before I call the police for trespassing?" Leon threatened.

"No!" It was Roxas who had spoken up, the boy may have been young, but he knew all too well if the police were called they'd be carted off to their father faster than one could say 'You're screwed'. Since their father owned Shinra Co-operation, including his own private army and 'influence' over the world's politics, it was only limited amount of time the boys could run before all three were caught anyway.

"Please don't do that." Cloud said softly, "My name's Cloud. The other two are Roxas and Ventus." The man just looked at them silently, as if studying them, which made Cloud incredibly anxious.

"Why are you sleeping in a cave? Don't you have a home?" Cloud sucked in a quick breath, not liking the question. He couldn't tell them the truth! No! He only trusted two people in this world, and a stranger was certainly not one of them. If he told them the truth it would be like bearing his scars for them, letting them see his weakness, allowing them into his heart. He learned the hard way you can't do that. He couldn't be vague either, if he told him they had just ran away and gave no reason the stranger would try and get them to go back, maybe even get police involved.

"We were abandoned" Cloud lied, he was very good lying, he had mastered the art of covering everything with an unreadable mask of neutrality.

* * *

Leon looked at the boys, trying desperately to make out some distinguishing features, but in the shadow of the caves all he could see where the outline of pale skin and striking blonde hair. He knew he couldn't just leave them there, but could he really take them back to the circus? They had clear social and attitude issues! Axel did as well though, the voice known as his consciousness argued. That's true. If it were Axel and Kairi stood in front of him he would not hesitate in helping them, and he already knew what Xemnas would say if he was here,

_This circus was built to help the hurt and abandoned, the lonely and the sad. It gives them a purpose, a future and helps them through the toughest times. We can't just leave these boys…_

"Look can you step out into the light so I can at least see you properly?" Cloud once again hesitated before agreeing.

He then turned around and jumped out of the cave and onto the ground below, the warm sunlight had already begun melting away the winter frost, leaving him feeling quite warm. Next to follow where the two younger boys, before finally the eldest started making his way down. He seemed to struggle, but when Leon offered to help Cloud claimed to be fine. _Why lie?_

"So what's a circus anyway? Sounds like some weird cult." An accusative voice said from the side of him. Leon looked down to see it was coming from one of the identical twins. Leon was surprised by their appearance, while they were a little underweight they certainly didn't appear to be starving, and their clothes were dirty but hardly tatters and rags. In fact, they were wearing what looked to be school uniform! They can't have been abandoned for long. Leon was also surprised by the fact that the younger brothers were in fact twins! Identical twins! The only difference Leon could see was in the dark blue eyes, the angry twin had rather sharp and slim eyes, while the shyer's was much rounder and wide.

"You know, a circus, with acrobats and performers and big colourful tents!" Leon attempted to describe but only seem to draw a blank. There was no way these kids haven't heard of a circus! They were really popular in this world and lots of family's often came out to watch them perform the show. _If they've been abandoned though, maybe they never got to learn such things. _Maybe the abandoned story was true, well; Leon was now more willing to believe it.

"Have you never heard of a circus?" Leon asked.

"No they haven't I'm afraid." Came the soft yet monotone voice of Cloud. _Ahh so he finally made it down._ Cloud finally jumped down and next to the twins, leaving Leon in a strange mix of horror and fascination. He was horrified by how thin the elder was compared to his brothers, and how much more beaten and weathered he was, however looking closer Leon was deeply fascinated by the blonde as well. His hair was a much lighter blonde, like sun rays, and looked very soft and smooth. His eyes were also lighter, like diamonds, beautiful yet guarded and hesitant. His skin was so pale in complexion, like not a drop of sunlight had been allowed the privilege of darkening it. Leon got a strange feeling in his gut, these boys where hiding something. _Oh hell._

"Listen kids, I'm not about to ask you to spill your life story to a stranger like me instantly, I get that, but I'm guessing if you're abandoned you have nowhere else to go, and by the looks of the dirt that's covering your clothes you guys need cleaning up. Now I can't promise you anything, but the least I can do is offer you guys a chance to meet the owner of the travelling circus I work at, he might just offer you a chance to stay with us." There was probably more tactful ways of wording that, but Leon had a habit of being perfectly blunt and honest. For twins they certainly didn't acct very similar, while Venus's eyes seem to light up at the possibility, Roxas's only narrowed in suction, and Cloud, well his remained placid and unchanging. That bugged Leon, he expected the others two's reaction, but Cloud was like a robot.

"And why would he offer three homeless strangers a place in the circus?"

"Because it's a travelling circus made up by homeless strangers. Listen I get what you guys are going through, I was about to be kicked out my own home when our boss, Xemnas, gave me and my younger brother a place here. It's meant to give people a second chance. Look kid it's up to you, either come with me or live in a cave where you could get raped or murdered by nightfall, and that's if you don't starve first."

* * *

Cloud didn't know what to make of the offer, while Leon appeared blunt, stubborn and rather untactful, Cloud couldn't bring himself to believe this man was murderous or vicious. He could go to the circus, but would it be safe? What if it was full of freaks who would hurt him or his brothers? On the other hand it was safer than staying out in the woods and meeting an actual creep, and they said it was a travelling circus; finally they could escape their father! How would the circus react to them though? Could the twins cope? Cloud had years of practising at masking his emotions, and being the child that was needed or desired at any given time. He had built a huge fortress around himself and locked his heart high in the tallest tower of the tallest castle with a fiery dragon to defend it. His brothers were different though. They couldn't conceal their damage and scars. Roxas was quick to anger and had a short fuse, constantly getting into trouble and making a making a mess. Ventus was opposite, he was quiet, easily frightened, and seemed to go randomly mute when he was stressed, afraid, around large people, or sometimes what appeared to be for no reason at all, and he was unable to control it. Could something as crazy as a circus life only damage them further? There was no choice though, it was this or nothing, and Cloud knew he had to take the chance.


	3. A Life Turned Upside Down

Hello Again, so this is Chapter Three. 

I warn you now this Chapter does describe their outfits qite a bit, don't worry this won't be s regular occurrence, it's just so you guys get the flavour of what sorts of things I'd see each character wear. I probably won't do it again after this.

Next chapter we'll see the circus performance by the way, anyone excited?

Oh and also I made Marluxia a very loud homosexual, so look out for that haha XD

* * *

**"Never believe that a few caring people can't change the world. For, indeed, that's all who ever have."**

Xemnas smiled as gentle footsteps padded against the floor, the all too familiar sound of a certain 17 year old approaching him.

"Saix." He said gently, the name rolling from his tongue as he sat up properly by his make shift desk. As usual the bluenette seemed to try and avoid direct eye contact, looking at the floor instead. Since he'd joined the circus, only 7 at the time, Saix always seemed to be shyer around the Superior, yet despite this always wanted to be by his side. It was because of this he ended up as the unofficial 2nd in command.

"You were right Sir, I just received a phone call from the owner, and he wants to watch tonight's show." He replied back, his voice was deep but deadpan, but Xemnas was the master at reading people, in particular Saix, and the small glimmer that struck across the others eyes, and slight rise in the corner of his pale lips was enough for Xemnas to infer the Saix was happy about the news.

"Don't they always." He replied, "And how many times have I told you not to call me Sir? Xemnas is just fine." Xemnas' tone took a much more playful tone, as he watched the incredibly pale skin of the younger tint the slightest of red.

"Sorry... Xemnas." He was always hesitant to say the elder's name, and Xemnas made sure to make a mental note of it. He often would tease Saix; to him the younger was like a puzzle, trying to subtly work out the inner mechanics of the mind. There was a twist to this game though, Xemnas knew there was a certain boundary he couldn't cross, and he had to keep Saix in the dark about his 'fascination', after all he was 27 going 28, while Saix had only just turned 17, he was far too young and it was far too wrong.

"Was that all?" He smirked.

"Oh err." Saix shifted under the others stare. "Also according to Lexaeus, Leon came and asked if he could pick up the wood he'd collected, apparently there were three males behind him. It looks like three more may ask to join us." _Leon recruiting, well, how unlike him. _

"Very well." He got up and stretched, his toned arms showing underneath the white shirt, mostly unbuttoned to show off his firm chest. The ends of the shirt were messily tucked into his jeans. "Give Marluxia and Yuffie the heads up. Oh and make Terra aware as well, after all he'll need to give them a quick check up." It had been quite a long time since someone last joined, not since Zexion arrived a few years ago.

"You know already you're going to accept them?" Xemnas smirked at the others naivety.

"In all these years you've known me, when have I ever said 'no' to someone who needs my help?" With that Saix nodded and walked away, his long blue hair swaying elegantly in the draft.

No sooner had Saix left, when a brown haired swords master walked in, with, as warned, three blondes behind him. The twins looked no older than Sora, and in the centre was who Xemnas assumed was the older brother, who in his opinion, may have been born into the wrong gender with such angelic features.

"Xemnas, I found these three sleeping in the woods. They were apparently abandoned and have nowhere to go." _Apparently, hmm, so Leon believes there's more to this story. _"I know you said you needed help around the circus, so I thought you might think about employing them." Leon explained. The poor kids did looked wrecked, and the eldest looked as if he was about to collapse from frostbite at any moment.

"I understand, go on you should practise before the show, I just had confirmation our employer will be watching. I'll get Riku to show them round." He said kindly, with that Leon nodded and left without another word. "So, what are your names?" he asked his voice deep but gentle.

"My name is Cloud sir." The eldest spoke, Xemnas noted his politeness and slight bow, manners unlike others in his situation.

"Please just call me Xemnas. I may be the boss but I don't like to over prioritise myself in this family." The word 'family' caused a strange spark in the twin's eyes. The one with much larger eyes seemed almost reassured by it, while the other had a moment of nervousness that he quickly tried to cover up. "And your name?" he asked the twin to the left.

"Roxas." He snapped. _Touchy much?_

"And you?" Xemnas then turned to the other much calmer looking twin, yet he did not speak, instead he just squirmed under the boss's stare.

"I'm sorry I should explain." Cloud steeped forward, placing a reassuring hand on the brother's shoulder.

"This is Ventus, and well, he seems to go mute in certain situations. It's not his fault; it seems to be beyond his own control." Well that was something Xemnas hadn't come across before. _Maybe Terra will have an explanation._

"Ventus, Roxas, and Cloud who?" The mask of Cloud never shifted. Completely unreadable. Of course his outer facial features showed the expression of a grateful and desperate young man, but his eyes did not. They were blank. Empty.

"Strife. Ventus, Roxas and Cloud Strife." He replied, making Roxas look up at him with a slight questioning look. _Don't recognise your own last name? _There was no doubt in Xemnas' mind now that these kids were hiding themselves. _Well, at least things will get far more interesting around here._

"Very well, if you'll excuse me I'll get Riku. You're hired. Today's our last day here before we leave for another world, so you'll start work when we get there tomorrow. For now you'll help clear up and do odd jobs, but you never know, you may find a talent within you yet."

"What! Just like that!" Roxas looked as Xemnas had grown two heads.

"Of course just like that. It's clear to me you boys need this place, and maybe this place needs you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"One day you'll understand. Welcome to the Family." Xemnas then got up and disappeared out the tent.

The morning was fully rolled in now, and the air was filled with the scent of fresh bacon and bread. None could cook like Xaldin that was for sure. As expected, Riku was opposite the head tent by the animals, Xion had probably gone off to eat. It didn't matter too much, since their friendship was a very quiet one even at the best of times, shared through their love of the animals. Xemnas worried greatly about his younger brother, Riku kept so much to himself, feared himself, and could not let go off his guilt. You see, known by very few, Xemnas was blind in his right eye. Known by only the two brothers, Riku was the cause of Xemnas being blind in his right eye.

"Riku, come over here." He called, causing the younger to snap out of whatever was going on in his head, and make his was over to the other, his long blue jeans scraping against the path, and black sleeveless jacket to jangle its various belts against his white top.

"Xemnas?"

"I have three newbies who need to be taken to Marluxia and Yuffie, you don't look busy."

"Newbies? That should be interesting." He smirked.

"You might open up to them." Xemnas suggested, only seeing a small scowl play on Riku's face.

"Open up to stranger? Yes, okay." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"What about Sora then? You've known him for years now, and he always seems to be trying to get closer to you." The scowl only deepened.

"I'd only hurt him Xemnas, and out of everyone here, he's the last I'd want to hurt." _But you can't keep him away forever Riku._

* * *

"Cloud…Why did you lie to him about our last names?" Roxas said in a low whisper so Xemnas wouldn't hear. Cloud had used their mother's last name, instead of their fathers (and their own) official last name 'Shinra'. It threw Roxas off greatly.

"Think about it Roxas, if we had used our last names he'd have known we were the three kids of Shinra. Heck our disappearance is probably already on the news. If he'd known that he would have made us go back." Roxas nodded, it made sense. Their father, Rufus Shinra, was world famous, yet had an incredible ability of keeping his private life completely isolated and in the dark from the public. The only socialisation Roxas had done was when he went to school and even then people stayed away from him. Sure, they'd laugh with him, and praise him for all the pranks and escape attempts he'd made, but he never had any friends.

"Excuse me." Roxas shot around to see a boy stood behind them, he had green eyes and shared some resemblance to Xemnas, like his white hair. It wasn't snow white though, like the tops of mountains, this was more of a silver white that shined like the rock found under the snow. "I'm Riku, I'll show you to our hair and clothes designers, they'll get you washed and cleaned up. After that we'll get Terra to run a medical check." He explained. Roxas had to admit the guy seemed friendly enough, but didn't make any attempt to get close to them. Roxas could handle that.

Riku led them down the rows of brightly coloured tents and gazebo's, Roxas was fascinated by the people he saw. This didn't look like a cult gathering at all! While most people were eating breakfast, according to Riku, there were still some folks dotted about, like a tall man with a mullet who seemed to be working on a motorbike, and the ginger man they saw earlier with Leon, who was finishing piling up the mountain of logs. _How does he lift that much?_

"Here we are." Riku stopped outside a large rectangular tent with one quarter of the wall open to reveal a long thin room which had a couple of black chairs and a wall with a gap leading to another room at the side.

"Oi Marluxia, they're here!" Riku called,

"Oh Hello!" Suddenly from the side opening, a flamboyant and stunning pink haired man burst through, wearing a pink button up shirt with multitudes of bracelets clattering against his wrist. A flower patterned pencil was tucked into his right ear.

"I leave you in Marluxia capable hands." Riku then snuck off, leaving the three with the outwardly camp man.

"Oh dear, you boys really do need a cleanup." His voice was deep but loud, and Marluxia used his hands to exaggerate his every word, leaving Roxas in a state of bewilderment.

"Erm, Thank you." Even Cloud was unsure how to react the strange man.

"No worries darlings. First you'll need a wash! Hmm, you're rather tall Doll-face so I'll leave you till last." Marluxia said.

"It's Cloud." The eldest tried to explain, but to no avail.

"Whatever you say Doll-face. So one of the twins should go first." Roxas glared at Marluxia, not happy with the prospect of being ordered about. "Aww the poor Lamb looks frightened." Marluxia said as Ven hid further behind Cloud. "So looks like you're first Kitten. It's just round back." Marluxia tried to guide the boy away, causing Roxas to panic and dig his heels into the ground.

"The names Roxas! And why should I listen to you?" Roxas shouted at the other, flawing him. _They always look like that. _Strangely enough, Marluxia then began to smile, a gentle chuckle leaving his lips.

"Oh he does have an attitude; you might even give Flame a run for his money Kitten. Now come along, oh and when you're done go into the other room for your clothes." Roxas would've fought again, but the glare from Cloud reminded him of his situation, and right now was not the time for fighting, even by Roxas's standards. _Fine I'll do as they ask, for now._ With a growl Roxas stormed off to the showers.

_Well, this is hardly a shower. _It was a hose that seemed to be attached to something inside the tent, a pile of towels laid at the entrance. Sighing Roxas peeled off his destroyed clothes, and looked around for a tap. Upon finding nothing, he called over to Marluxia saying he was ready, hoping to get some clue as to what he was to do next.

"Ah!" Freezing cold water suddenly gushed out the tap, shocking the boy and causing him to leap out the way.

"Oh watch out, it may be cold!" _Now he warns me! Stupid pink haired douchebag! _Placing his foot in the water Roxas only shivered and backed away again.

"Wait a minute Kitten; I think I might be able to warm it up. Oh Flame…" Marluxia voice went quiet again, as Roxas stood just outside the reach of the water, now shivering harder than he did before, his entire body now in shock.

"… better thank me for this you flamingo fag" A new voice came from inside it was deep, but not quite as deep as Marluxia, however it was rougher and a bit gritty.

"Okay Kitten!" Roxas swore he heard the stranger voice snort at his unwanted nickname, as he huffed and stepped in the shower. He shivered as the cold water finally began to warm up. Roxas's mood began to lift, as the mud removed itself from his body, and his sticky and rather disgusting hair was finally cleaned, the overgrown blonde strands now covering his eyes under the pressure of the water. Finally washed and refreshed Roxas grabbed one of the white towels, wrapping it around himself and calling to say he was finished.

The other room was strange yet marvellous. Along the walls were thousands of pictures of different models, designs and various other things. There were chairs, manikins and desks covered in fabrics, colourful outfits and random hair pieces and wigs. At the furthest end of the room was a changing room, three piles of clothes laid outside it. Making his way through the maze of material, Roxas picked up the pile with his name on it and got dressed in the room.

_How did Marluxia figure out my size so quickly? _Roxas examined himself in the mirror, pushing his over grown hair behind his ears so he could see as he got changed. First he slipped on a red strap top, that ended slightly below his waist, over this he wore a much smaller and looser black top, that cut off just below his chest, yet went vertically down to just above his belly button since the right side slipped off his shoulder and rested on his arms. White checkers could be seen randomly imprinted on it. The trousers were a pain to put on, as they were rather tight skinny jeans, which then had three buckles he had to do up just above the knee. The leather boots were no better, with various white buckles he had to tighten. Finally under all that were a couple of accessories, namely a black fingerless glove and a checker wristband.

_Now what?_

* * *

Ventus rather enjoyed the time he spent in the shower, he much preferred his own company than the company others. Knowing that no one could hear him, he hummed a small but pleasant tune to himself, trying to keep his hopes up in this awfully bizarre situation. Once showered and refreshed he made his way over to get changed in the brightly coloured room. He wore a long black top that fell off his shoulder so were held up by the two straps on his shoulders that look like they once belonged to a belt. The shirt was ripped with various black and red scrawling underneath. This was matched with a pair of black canvas trousers. He was then ushered into the first room again, where a new girl now stood with Marluxia.

"Now don't you look much better?" The pink haired man cried, almost hitting the strange women with his arms.

"Jeez, careful Marluxia. You're Ventus?" Ventus wanted to reply, but once again his mouth clamped shut. Ventus was not voluntarily refusing to speak, but he felt literally unable to, feeling frozen and afraid. He used to be able to avoid situations that made him feel like such, but right now in this strange new world there was no escaping it. Ven nodded instead, suddenly very afraid that he might be made to speak.

"I was warned this Lamb doesn't speak." Marluxia explained, the pair now throwing a pitiful look at Ven.

"That's okay. I'm Yuffie, and I'm the hairdresser around here. Now how about we get those bangs out your face okay?" With that Yuffie guided the shy Ventus to a black chair, and began chopping at the blonde hair. _Where's Roxas gone? _Ventus wondered, he wanted to ask but every time he tried he couldn't even open his mouth to attempt to form the words.

"Okay we're done!" Yuffie announced, pulling the mirror so Ventus could see. _I have eyes!_ Indeed to pale orbs shined back at him, now visible under the neatly cut fringe. His hair spiked slightly, but not too much that it would be hard to handle.

"Hey" a deeper and strange voice came from outside the tent, causing the three to turn. Ventus just starred. The man was, interesting. He wore a plain blue shirt, and a pair of long trousers that Ventus could have mistaken for a long skirt. It was his face that got to Ven though; it was rough and sharp, like it had been through a lot. His eyes were almost as emotionless as Clouds, and face equally as unreadable.

"I'm done with the little pest; Riku's now showing him to the lunch hall since it should be empty by now. Please tell me the next one is easier to deal with." Marluxia merely pointed towards Ven, who suddenly who looked away before he could be caught staring. _That sounds like Roxas; I just hope e didn't cause too much trouble._

"Don't worry Stud, this little lamb harmless, though he doesn't speak." 'Stud' as Marluxia called him, turned and gazed at the kid, and instantly Ventus felt his cheek burn with embarrassment, as he looked round nervously trying to find a place to hide. That's when he saw Cloud walk in from the changing rooms, now wearing a white shirt loosely over a pair of black leather jeans, and knee high boots; a black jacket thrown over him, that could do up at the front, but then went sweeping down to the back to his ankles. Ventus dashed to his elder's side, hiding himself behind Cloud and away from the other stares, understandingly Cloud just bent down and tried to coax the sixteen year old out of hiding.

"So he's a mute?" 'Stud' asked Cloud once Ven had gained enough confidence to step back out in front of him.

"No, he can and does talk, but only in front of me and Roxas it seems. We don't know why, even Ven himself can't explain it." Ventus nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, selective mutism perhaps?" The medic muttered, before bending down to Vens height.

"My names Terra, and you don't have to worry Ventus, I won't force you to speak I promise. I just need to a medical .exam, it'll be in private." He explained as gently s he could, while at first Ventus was inclined to not believe him, he could see sincerity in Terra's face, so nodded and cautiously followed the man as he left the tent, and headed towards a small make shift office nearby.

_Terra's clearly a well organised man._ Ventus could tell by the extreme neatness of the room. All Terra's files and book were stacked in organised piles, everything away in its correct drawer, and even his desk was sort out in a aesthetically pleasing manner. As promised Terra didn't make Ventus speak, only asked him to take of his shirt, and he occasionally would lift the younger's arm or chin in order to see better his skin. Ven would have to nod to yes or no question, but it was nothing too unpleasant, in fact, he found Terras's company comfortable. Terra paid attention to him, but was careful not to scare or overcrowd Ven, for once he felt as if he didn't need to completely disappear to be comfortable. There was one problem though, Terra still made Ventus feel uneasy. T wasn't a bad uneasy though, it was stranger. IT was like a weird mix of excitement and nerves bundling in the bottom of his stomach, a feeling completely alien to Ven. Now that scared him.

* * *

First off I thought I might do some explaining behind Marluxia's pet names.

Doll-face- I imagine in this story for Cloud to have a very effeminate and almost flawless face, with traces of masculinity. This creates the image of an almost doll like boy whom seems almost perfect physically. Hence Doll-face.

Kitten- In Marley's head Roxas tried to act fierce like a tiger, but in fact is no more than an angry Kitten.

Lamb- Ven is shy, weak and yet strangely lovable in his soft and simple way.

Flame- ? (Coz it sooooooooooo isn't obvious who that is)

Stud- Terra very masculine and if he tried could be a heartthrob, yet he doesn't and seems to almost ignore any advances. I don't know, in Marluxia world that seemed like the perfect word to sum up such a trait.

* * *

So in replies to my lovely commenter's:

Ern Estine 13624- I'm glad, and the plot should really get moving after Chapter Four I think.

abbatha1- I'm happy you do, I thought it was a bi slow so it's a relief to know it wasn't,

anime-dark-fairy – Thank you, and very chaotically as you can see

randomadorablepikachu- THANK YOU! And ZOMG YAY! *Lets party*

Guest (1)- Well hope it was worth the wait!

Yoyi- Eeek I'm glad you think so!

Thank you to everyone who has Faved and Followed. Till next time

~Aiko


	4. The Sword Master

So this is the fourth installment, sorry for the super long wait, but I'm under a lot of pressure at college at the moment due to my As A-level exams coming up, so I may be slow for a while, but hopefully when the summer holidays finally come around and I finish work experience I will get some time to focus on this more.

Don't panic though, as I've almost finished the fifth section after giving up half way through a Psychology lessons and resorting to writing more on this, so that should be up super quickly if that makes up for the long wait that I'm afraid is sure to follow.

Still thank you so much for reading, reviewing and following etc. And enjoy Part One of the show...

* * *

**"There's a hell of a lot of freedom in this rock and roll circus…it's where all the freaks go, and it's the environment for me."**

Xemnas sighed as he entered the large white gazebo that held the canteen and rows of tables for people to eat. It was abandoned as the last show was soon going to start, he too would have to go there soon, along with his three new guests. Ven and Roxas seemed delighted as they quickly munched down the food Xaldin had provided, on the other hand Cloud had eaten about half his food, then deemed himself too full to eat anything more and gave it to his brothers. _The fact they didn't question this makes this habit appear far too normal for my liking. What is he playing at?_

Deciding to make his presence known, Xemnas approached the siblings, and sat down at the opposite end. Ven and Cloud gave him a rather warm smile, Roxas just gave him a slightly less defensive stare, which Xemnas decided to take as sign Roxas was warming to him.

"So I have decided sleeping arrangements for you all, these are none negotiable, though obviously you're not restricted to just stay in your own tent if you wish to visit others." The three nodded, though Roxas obviously tensed at the term 'none negotiable', clearly unhappy with the lack of control Xemnas had left him with.

"First of all Roxas." _Best get him over and done with. _"You will be sleeping in the two pod tent with Marluxia, Demyx and Axel. Specifically sharing a pod with Axel."

_"So let's start with Roxas, what did you make of him?" Terra clearly cringed at the young boy's name, which in itself gave Xemnas more than enough information._

_"Well, physically he's not too bad. He's got a couple of scratches, and some rather nasty looking bruises and bite marks, made worse I believe by lack of proper care or treatment. Nothing I can't deal with over time however." Terra read out his notes calmly, he'd dealt with this all too many times._

_"And his attitude?" Xemnas asked._

_"Well, erm, while I'm no psychiatrist I am certain he has some clear authority issues. I often had to reword what I said so Roxas felt like he was still in control of the situation. When he wasn't in control, he often got rather…erm…distressed." Xemnas chuckled_

_"Another Axel?" _

_"Hardly, unlike Axel, Roxas does not have the ability to burn me and/or the circus when he lost his temper." That was true, when Axel and Kiari first joined, Axel was a nightmare. It seemed he would only listen to Leon, and even then he might ignore him._

_"Well it seems our spark has spent too long sleeping on his own, he's mature enough to share his pod now. I'll place Roxas in Axel's tent." Terra looked up with strange expression upon his face._

_"With all due respect that hardly seems wise. I mean, Axel and Roxas both have terrible tempers, they'll slaughter each other!"_

_"Not if I remind Axel he's not allowed to. Anyway, it's the only tent that can withstand Roxas' temper and maybe even change it. After all Marluxia doesn't care what anyone has to say most the time, Demyx is always happy and friendly no matter what's thrown at him, and Axel is probably the only person who could beat Roxas at whatever temper tantrum he throws at him."_

"Marluxia! The creepy Pink buffoon that kept calling me 'Kitten'! No way, I refuse to share a tent with him!" Roxas screeched, banging his fist against the table.

"Roxas stop it. It's that or nothing now stops acting up!" Cloud raised his voice only slightly, but clearly whatever threat was laced in it Roxas picked up on it. _So he listens to the elder._

"Fine! I'll do it for now" He mumbled, sitting back down. _Wait until he meets Axel. _Xemnas chuckled to himself; sometimes it was hard to remember the boy was 16, with his temper of a 10 year old. His height provided no help for him either.

"Good. Ventus, you'll be staying in the big tent. There's also Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Lexaeus, Terra, Zexion and Vexen staying there. Though you'll be sharing a room with Leon's younger brother, Sora." Ven looked nervous at the large amount of people he'd be bunking with, but nodded compliantly anyway. _Just as I thought_

_"So what about Ventus."Terra's face seemed much more relaxed at this._

_"Physically he lacks the bruises and bite mark, and apart from some scratches he is in pretty decent condition. Mentally he's polar opposite to Roxas."_

_"Explain."_

_"Well to start with, I believe he may be suffering from Selective Mutism. Generally develops in childhood and if never dealt with it can progress into later life. He also has side effects that often are seen with this condition, including extreme shyness, a large amount of distrust, and highly uncomfortable in large crowds." Xemnas was slightly stunned, now they've dealt with the mentally wounded, but Ventus certainly seemed like a challenge._

_"How do you think we should deal with this?" _

_"Well first of all I say we try and keep him around people. If gets close enough, he will talk to people. So the larger group he gets comfortable with, the more he will speak, so isolating him shall not be a good idea. Also we shouldn't force him to talk, I don't think that would do him any good but instead scare him away. Finally we should try rewarding him when he talks, what I mean is encourage him to keep talking when he starts, and prove to him that talking isn't a bad thing. Ven has a fear of talking the last thing we need him to believe is that not speaking is better than the reverse."_

"As for you Cloud, you'll be sharing a tent with Leon. I believe you've already met him." Cloud looked grateful at Xemnas.

"Thank you." He replied politely.

_"Cloud?"_

_"Oh dear where do I start, that boy is certainly an odd one." Terra began_

_"How so?"_

_"Well physically he's in a terrible state. There clear signs of previously broken bones. He's covered in terrible scars and marks that have had no treatment what so ever. Most scarily though is how thin he is. He's even more underweight than the twins, and it's rather alarming. Despite all this he still manage to retain some, how do I say, beauty about him. Very strange indeed."_

_"That is certainly true. He's also very polite."_

_"Oh yes, an absolute dream to deal with. He did what he was asked, answer the question, and unlike the others despite being physically damaged, his mental state seemed much better than the twins. This is what's odd. Even Demyx, for all his happiness, when we got him off the street believed himself lower than everyone; it's strange for someone that hurt to seem that stable. He's very strong minded."_

_"That or he's learnt to be very good at hiding."_

_"Hiding?" Terra questioned_

_"I get the feeling that these boys are hiding things. After all, we still don't know their parents, don't know why they were kicked on the streets and nor do we know where they got all these scars from. I think they're beating round the bush, or telling us the very least they can. Cloud is the biggest perpetrator of this, and I believe, the one who has the most to hide."_

_"Oh dear, I understand." Terra muttered. "What shall we do about him then?"_

_"Hmm, simple I guess. It's clear Leon doesn't fully believe him, let's see if he can crack open the boy."_

"Well there's no better way to introduce you to the family than via the show itself! So I say we head over to the tent before the show begins, and you can get a front row seat. The guys will show you round later I'm sure." With that Xemnas got up, leaving the kids little time to argue, and guided them out of Circus village and towards the main tent.

* * *

Cloud watched as people began to fill the circus ring. He, Ven and Roxas sat quietly at the end of the front row, as Xemnas had left them to go sweet talk the boss during the show. The lights dimmed and the audience fell silent, as all lights now faced the centre. Darkness suddenly swirled around the centre, and the audience gasped in anticipation, Cloud watched in curiosity as from out of the darkness appeared Riku. Wearing a long red coat, black and white attire underneath, and upon his silver hair was a top hat. The top of his eyes had red eyes shadow with silver gems, thick black eyeliner then topping it. He smiled only slightly and took a bow as the darkness dissipated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, underage boys and girls, I present to you today a circus of exotic and wonderful talent, which will leave you in awe. I present to you the Cirque Du Keyblade!" The audience cheered as Riku vanished, and in his place stood a girl with blonde hair, and a daring expression. She wore an almost metal looking top, with a red corset round her waist. Along with a checked white and black skirt with mismatching red and white knee high socks. In her hands were 5 red and white balls that she juggled carelessly into the air. Next to her was boxes that Cloud couldn't recall being on the stage before. _How good are these people!_

He watched as she added more and more balls to her arsenal without the slightest mistake, until finally she was juggling twelve very high into the air. Finally she threw them all into the box one by one while juggling the others. The audience went to applaud but she simply placed her finger on her lips, silencing them immediately.

"That was only formalities. See when you play with Larxene, you play dangerously." She said, her voice rough but dangerous. Promising both pleasure and pain, it made Cloud shiver. Next from another box she pulled out three knives, and started juggling. Speeding up, she placed in more and more until she juggled at least eight, managing to catch and throw them from the blade without getting cut. Just when the audience thought this girl couldn't get any more suicidal, she threw each knife at a dartboard, hitting bull's eye each time, and in their place would grab what appeared to be a spiked mace! Throwing them incredibly high in the air she somehow managed to catch the safe end of each mace without getting hurt. It didn't end there though.

"Set it on fire." Larxene called, and like clockwork the upper shaft of the circus was set alight. Throwing them now very high each mace would reach the fire and come down alight. Somehow avoiding the flames Larxene sped up the rate she was throwing at them, and seemed to begin almost dancing to the music. Cloud watched in awe, shocked that someone could be comfortable being so close to death. Finally she stopped and blew each one out as it came down, throwing the maces back into the box. The crowd applauded her act as Larxene bowed and winked at a couple of members of the audience. She then disappeared into the dark, and Riku emerged once again.

"No kids she's not suicidal, just crazy, and terrifying to argue with." The audience chuckled. "Next is a highflying act that is guaranteed to leave you speechless." Music began to play this time a raver's style track that Cloud had heard people mention was played in clubs. A trampoline appeared in the centre of the stage, and on it a young brown haired girl in a short white ballet style dress. Jumping high into the air she began to perform all sort so of strange tricks, Spins and flips and rotation. Suddenly she jumped especially high and instead of landing on the trampoline, was caught by a man with black hair, a white strike down one side, and an eye patch over one eye. He wore a shirt and trousers in the same white and red colours as the young acrobats dress, the only thing keeping him in the air was a piece of rope tied around his ankle. They seemed to dance around each other, the brown haired girl never letting go. They bent themselves into almost painful looking shapes; the only thing keeping them up was the pure strength of their core muscles. The girl then grabbed a spare rope with one hand, they began to dance around each other, mimic the others movements. Cloud watched with great fascination. How amazing it must have been to feel so weightless. Up in the air, unable to think of consequences, actions or life. Just listening to the music and dancing within in the air, so close to danger yet so entranced by beauty and passion you just didn't care.

Suddenly two figure soared passed them either way. The lights dimmed in the centre, and brighten to the edge revealing two girls, either stood on a large stand. One with reddish hair and a black gym style dress, the other had blonde hair, and wore a matching white outfit. With a leap they both jumped onto trapeze and began their incredible act. They danced and jumped towards each other in time with the beat. Each leap made Cloud's heart race, as they did many stunning moves. Sometimes holding onto the pole only by their feat, or even just managing to hold the other with their feat! They spun and turned and put on an incredible show. Ending the act by jumping towards each other and grabbing each other and the pole in centre. Small kiss shared between them as the audience cheered and cooed at the cute scene. Cloud eyes widened with such inspiration. All his life he had dreamed of being free from the cage of his own mind, to almost fly carelessly through the air, and here were people who had done so!

Cloud heard Ventus gasp from the side of him, completely absorbed by the show, and while Roxas remained silent probably due to stubbornness, his wide eyes and inability to look anywhere but the stage told Cloud everything.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Riku said, as Clouds attention turned back to the stage. As onto the stage appeared a girl with blue hair. She wore a dress; the top section was split, half being blue and the other black. The skirt was then striped white and blue, the front short revealing black shorts, thigh high lace stockings and white boots. The back of the skirt however went down to almost touching the floor, a small black elastic top hat placed tilted on her head. After the women entered so did Leon, as Cloud found himself scouring the man's body. He surprisingly did not look too different from before, with a white top and his black coat from before. He wore a pair of black jeans with various belts down the left side of his leg, seemingly useless belts hung in disarray round his waist.

"I need three volunteers from the audience!" He called out, causing a flurry of people, many female, to place their hands high in the air, almost jumping to be picked. His blue haired assistant then went along and picked one from the left side, one from the back, and then she came around the front. Standing in front of Cloud she gave him a sweet smile.

"How about you love, come have a go." She whispered, offering her hand out for him to take. Cloud heart stopped. No, he didn't want to go, he didn't want to place his trust in someone else. _But you'll look like a coward if you don't go. _That's true, if Cloud didn't go he'd be showing the world how weak he was, he wouldn't be coming off as the perfect person. He couldn't do that either. _I have to._ Accepting her hand, Cloud made his way onto the stage, shocking even his brothers at his bold action. By this point, Leon had already been blindfolded, and was now sorting out his swords. The first volunteer was made to hold a plank of wood vertically, the second had a pineapple placed upon his head. Cloud however, was told to step a box at the furthest end of the stage, staring directly opposite a strange contraption which had a wooden arrow loaded in it. It reminded Cloud of cannon, and made him highly uneasy.

The music began, and Cloud felt his heart began to race with adrenaline and fear. The blind Leon sliced perfect through a sandbag above the contraption, causing a weight to slowly start falling. _So that's what it's for! _Clouds eyes widen at the realisation; when the weight hit the cannon, it would fire the arrow straight at Cloud. _I'm going to be killed! _Leon perfectly sliced the board and the pineapple without ever hitting his victims, but Cloud didn't care about that. He was worried about the thing in front of him. He wanted to run, but something about the audience and the thrill of being on stage made him stay. He wanted to be here. The weight got closer and closer, time slowed down. The weight touched the cannon. Clouds heart stopped. Arrow fired. _This is it, I'm dead!_

Slice.

Clunk.

Leon sword chopped the moving arrow in half, causing two bits of wood to fall on the floor just in front of Cloud. The audience gasped and Cloud let out a breath of relief, slightly shaken by the entire experience. The assistant helped the audience member to their seats, before offering her hand out to Cloud to help him down. Leon was undoing his blindfold as Cloud made his way to the front of the stage, and as the swords master turned to look at his volunteer, Cloud had turned to look back at him. A silent moment passed between them. One that neither of them understood. Eyes then parted and Cloud went back to his chair.

* * *

In reply to my wonderful comments:

Ern Estine 13624 : Wait until the plot kicks in, it'll get real good then (I have huge plans for future chapters, already got ideas for like chapter 50 haha)

anime-dark-fairy: Thank you very much 3333 And I'm glad you liked the nicknames, I thought it would just give Marly that lovely finishing touch, and reveal abit into the characters maybe. and I hope the chapter was worth the wait XD

MaddeThee : Thank you, I had watched Vampires assistant, and also played about with the idea for a circus for a while, but with NAruto characters instead, so I forgot the plot until then. Of course replayed KH2 and was like O.O this is perfect! Haha oh don;t worry, give it a couple more chapters and things start getting juicy. Also yay thank you again! And I hope one day you shall add this to your favs!

Guest (1)- I have no idea! The title is actually a name of a song I used to like. The idea really is like the Circus is similar to a masked ball, it's colourful and to people on the outside looks grand and wonderful, the truth is though everyone is wearing some form of a mask, and everyone has soemthign to hide, the biggest being Ven, Roxas and especially Cloud. Not all smiles are real. and I'm glad you did end up reading it 333

Guest (2)- I try! I promise after exams I'll be faster!

: Omg YAY! I know, I hated writign that bit, but I have to be strong coz sadly I'll be putting my babys through worse D': and I hope this was worth the wait

Bloody Lord: Thank you 3 and here it is! Sorry for the wait but the next update will be super quick XD

NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL: Thank you 333 and I like your username already XD

That's all so thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, faved etc. 

Remember next update soon!

~Aiko


	5. The Fire Dancer

Hey Hey Hey!

I told you this next update would be quick ;p

I had a sudden spark of realization on the bus as I was planning future chapters, Roxas's personality is very similar to that of Kyo of Fruit Basket! Don't you love sub-conscious realisations  


Enjoy the last part of the show. (Dear Roxy gets a bit heated ;p)

And I leave you with a question, next chapter is a bonfire celebration, with cards, alcohol, fire and banter, what little idea would you like to see happen ;p?

* * *

Roxas watched as Cloud returned to his seat, shocked that Cloud went up in the first place. That wasn't something Cloud would usually do. _Maybe he really does trust them. _That made Roxas feel slightly sick, as entrancing as the show was there was no way he could just trust these people! That's not how things worked! Riku announced the next act, but Roxas had missed it, only snapping from his thoughts when a large white tiger jumped over the top of the ring master. The next act came on, a girl named Xion who was an animal tamer, and Roxas had to admit she was very cute. With short black hair and large doe eyes, it was hard to believe this girl could tame and control such large and exotic beasts. Yet she did just that, making large tiger play and act, encouraging wild wolves to do tricks and soft leopards to approach the audience. They took a liking to Ventus, often going to him to stroke, and while Roxas hated to admit it, this circus had done one thing right. They'd made his twin smile, something he hadn't done in a very long while. The act ended as the animals and Xion all took a bow, the audience now applauding like crazy, even Roxas was back to being absorbed by the stunning show. _What on earth are they going to do next! So many talents!_

"Well it's over half way and you're all still here, must be doing something right." Riku joked as he re-entered the stage.

"You might say that show was magical, but you clearly haven't seen anything yet, as our brilliant magician Zexion is going to prove." Riku then lifted his coat and twirled round, covering his body with the red material, then something incredible happened. As he came back round it was no longer Riku, but a new teal haired boy with a red cape. Throwing the red fabric into the audience girls squealed all of them trying to grab it, as the rather small man wore a simple tuxedo style suit, his eye covered by his fringe, and the other slightly glint with mischief. Warming up with simple card tricks, Zexion then moved on to hypnotising some members of the audience, making them stand, act like animals, fall asleep and do all sorts of bizarre and strange things. He then got bigger though, making the assistant Aqua disappear before Roxas's very eyes, only to make her reappear at the back of the stage. That wasn't enough though; he then made the young girl float! Literally Aqua was flying around the room above Roxas's head!

"For my next act I will also need the assistant of our Sword Master Leon." And on queue Leon re-entered the stage, pushing with him a box on top of a wheelie table.

"As you can see ladies and gents, there nothing under the box, there's no hole in the table, and we're not hiding anything in the back." The pair then spun the table round to prove their point. They got Aqua to climb onto the table and step inside the box, crouching down until she was fully inside and the lid was placed on top.

"As you wish." Zexion muttered to Leon, with that the brown haired man proceeded to take a sword, and shove it into the box. The audience gasped, as he did this three more times. _No way had she survived that! _Watching wide eyed, Roxas observed the pair spinning the box round twice, before opening the front and back of the box, only to reveal, nothing! The blades were in the box, but no Aqua, only her hat resting on the edge of one of the blades. Placing the hat on his head, Zexion then sealed up the box again, and turned it another two times. Leon then removed the blades from the box, and Zexion opened the top and placed his hand inside. He moved his hand within the box only to find it empty; he put on a thoughtful expression, before placing the hat back in the box. Roxas watched trying to figure out what the teal haired boy was doing, as he seemed to chant something over the box, placing his hand back in, he pulled out a hole-free Aqua much to the audience amazement. Taking a bow, the three disappeared in a puff of smoke, and from it appeared Riku.

"I can do a bit of magic myself. I can transform an entire circus ring into a stadium." Roxas just watched Riku as if the boy had gone mad.

"What! Don't believe me? Well I'll just have to prove myself." The silver hair ring leader smirked as he seemed to fade away into a tornado of black wind that had enveloped the circus stage. Riku was gone, and the wind slowed down and, as Riku had claimed, in front of them were large ramps, hanging hoops of fire, cars jumps and various other things. Music began to blare out the speakers as the sound of as an engine could be heard in the distance getting louder and louder. A motorbike burst on stage and the audience was blown away in slight shock as a boy with a blonde mullet drove round the ring, skidding to a stop at the front. He wore a ripped white top and a pair of skinny jeans, face covered in war like face paint.

"You fuckers having fun!" He called the audience going nuts in response.

"Well I'm Demyx and I'm here to rev it up!" Making the audience cheer even louder over the blaring ACDC song. Demyx did flips in the air and stunts, jumping over whole rows of cars, and through the fiery hoops not even getting burnt. The most impressive was his final act however, when a giant metal ball was brought into the middle of the ring, carried by none other than the strong man Roxas had seen earlier. _Lexaeus was it? What sort of act is this? _Demyx then drove into the ball and the door shut. Engine purring and soon enough Demyx was defying gravity, racing round the ball at an incredible speed. It got better! Roxas gasped as from Demyx himself, blue clones began to appear until 6 drivers were racing around the circular walls. Roxas could not believe what he was seeing! Each guy inches away from crashing into the next, however they continued speeding up doing tricks and flips within the ball. When the song came to close, Demyx stopped his bike very gracefully in the middle of the ball, the others seemed to almost crash into Demyx, disappearing just before their bikes made contact! The audience cheered as the door opened and Demyx revved up. Riding up the slant the bike flew into the air and the audience gasped as Demyx jumped off the bike. The bike looked as if it was going to land on Lexaeus but the strongman did not move, no, instead he caught the bike, Demyx doing a mid-air flip and landing on top of that!

The black vortex appeared over the stage again, and by the time Riku reappeared everything had vanished!

"Now I must warn everyone here to not repeat what you see next! This boy, though hard to believe, is a trained professional and knows what he is doing. Without further a due I present to you our incredible Escape Artist, Sora!" The crowd cheered, though gasped when they realised how young the boy was whom followed behind Aqua, a cheeky grin on his face that even Roxas couldn't hate.

"Today's act is called the Water Torture Cell. Don't worry it's not as gruesome as it sounds." The audiences' coo'ed at the cuteness of the young boy.

"As you can see, behind me is a fully filled tank of water." Aqua removed a large cloth, to reveal underneath a cylinder tube, filled with water.

"I shall be escaping this chained up, with no supply of oxygen and no chance to take a breath." And so quietly the audience watched as Sora stepped onto the top of the tank, and Aqua began to tape up Sora and place him in various chains, small whispers surfacing across the audience in anticipation of what was to follow. Then with a drop Sora was plunged into the water, his poor body sinking to the bottom. The whole audience waited as a clock countdown began; Sora began wiggling and jiggling trying to get the chains off. 30 seconds had passed; he just slipped an arm out. ! Minute passed, and one chain was set free. _How is he still holding his breath! _Minute 30 seconds, and Sora was still going lots of chains now being chucked to the bottom, _He can't last longer, get the kid outer there before he drowns! _2 minutes and all the chains were now removed, Sora now working on the tape. Face going blue he looked as if he was starting to struggle, the audience silent in anticipation. _Come on Sora! _2 minuets 30 second and the tape were off! Sora swam back to the top of the tank where he was helped out by Aqua; nothing could be heard of the cheering and relief of the audience.

Shrouded in darkness, a shadow appeared of who Roxas assumed was Riku. The boy watched wide eyed completely captivated by the bizarrely wonderful show.

"Now forRe- our final act, we have a man that's guaranteed to heat up the show." Riku's voice went smooth. "Gentlemen hold onto your wives, because Ladies, he's available. Give a cheer for Axel the fire dancer!" There was a roar of flames from the stage as a hurricane of fire raced and twirled around itself. As it died down Riku was nowhere to be seen, but who was there in his place made Roxas's heart race, jaw hit the floor, and eyes widen to the size of saucers. With hair redder than the fire from which he emerged, and catlike emerald eyes that scoured the audience with a predatory and reckless gleam, Roxas was ready to believe that the man before him was some form of fire demon. The music began to play; it was a fast paced yet melodic song that sounded like it had come straight from an 80's hair metal pilot album. With heavy black makeup spiralling round his face though, Axel certainly looked the part. The dancer moved and the flames began to follow him, and the sight was gorgeous. The redhead twisting, bending and turning with such bold and strong moves, as the flames rise and fell around him, so close to burning his skin before soaring out to the audience.

Axel wore nothing complex like the others, only a simple tank top and tight leather jeans, but he really didn't need any more than that. His pale skin contrasted against the black ink on his skin, and the braiding within the side of his hair shimmering in the light. His eyes locked with Roxas as he got closer to the audience, the fire stretched out causing the crowd to flinch and gasp at the flames, even Cloud ducked distracted by the orange ghost. Roxas however, did not move, his eyes steady with Axels, blood pumping with the thrill of having the deadly flames so close. Axel seemed to accept the challenge as the deadly hot daemon wrapped faster and faster around the audience, but getting closer and closer to Roxas, yet still the boy did not even blink. The red haired man had the boy completely captivated and nothing else mattered at that point. Then the fire returned to its master and the audience thought they were safe again.

That was until Axel spun around, outstretched his arm and from his fingers a tidal wave of flamed raced down and assaulted the audience. Roxas didn't notice. All he could see were those emerald doorways to the soul. All he could hear was the jangling of bracelets as they clashed against each other on his wrist. All he could smell was the musky firewood scent that drew him in, like a warm living-room furnace on a cold winter night. Most importantly though, was what he felt, as the smooth hand brushed passed his cheek, sending shocks of electric down his spine. Then he pulled back. Roxas released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and Axel had returned to dancing. He summoned great Chakrams to help him, as he began doing stunning tricks, his body moving so perfectly in sync with everything around him. Then with a final leap he summoned a great fiery eagle into the air, it soared around the roof before crashing into Axel. Just like that, he was gone, and Roxas finally left the trance he'd been put under.

* * *

Replies to my two lovely reviews:

Cerulean Twin: Thank you, it's good to hear you enjoyed it XD

Ern Estine 13624: haha neither can I!

~Aiko


End file.
